A Potion Gone Wrong
by Sundevil6
Summary: All was well in Hogwarts. That was untill Malfoy and Dean Thomas team up to destroy Harry Potter. While they come up with a brillant plan Ronald Weasley is almost positive that his feckle moved. And Hermione Granger is just being Hermione Granger.


A/N takes place in the sixth book, when Harry and Ginny are together, but before Dumbledore dies.

Draco Malfoy had never been the greatest boy to take potions. It's not like he sucked at it, he just wasn't very good. That's why Draco Malfoy was trying to attempt to make a horrible, terrible, potion. A potion that would ruin Harry Potter's life. As he leaned over the bubbling cauldron he grinned like a devil. Soon Potters life would be ruined and every Slytherin would adore him. Yes Potter would fall and He would rise. All would be perfect if only he could get this potion to work.

"Stupid crazy potion" he muttered.

Yes he was making a potion called the crazy potion. Hopefully it would make Potter lose his brains. Once it was completed he would find a way to feed it to Potter and he would be famous.

Suddenly he jumped. He could hear voices outside the classroom.

"MR THOMAS! You will control your temper when you are in the Great Hall! I don't want to see you breaking out in random outbursts to Potter! I will see a week's detention from you! You're lucky it isn't more!"

He heard some muttering but couldn't catch it. "Must be McGonagall" he sneered.

Suddenly the door burst open. Malfoy flung himself over the potion trying to hide it from anyone's view. As the figure stepped in Malfoy recognized was Dean Thomas.

"Voldemort's nipple" he swore silently under his breath. He looked around and saw a large curtain that he swung over the cauldron. _Now just to get rid of the git. _Malfoy thought.

"Get out Malfoy; this is a no git zone." Sneered Thomas.

"Ya I know so if you just exit through that door, everything would be great!" said Malfoy directing him to the door. Brandishing his wand at Thomas threatening him.

"Back of Malfoy! I'm not scared of you! All you do is sulk these days, so why should I be scared of you!" Thomas pushed him back sending Malfoy crashing into the table.

Rage filled Malfoy, never before had Thomas done that to him, and never will he do it again.

"YOU LITTLE TOAD!" screamed Malfoy sending a curse flying to Thomas' direction. It missed and hit a mirror behind him which shattered. Dean shot a curse back that missed but hit the curtain containing the potion. Sending the curtain on fire.

"NO" shouted Malfoy, diving for the curtain.

"Whatcha hiding there Malfoy?" asked Dean, a furious look on his face.

"Something" Suddenly a thought sprang into his head. _What if... No... well maybe. _Malfoy glanced at the potion, it was bubbling like crazy, He needed help, and he knew he wouldn't be able to get Thomas out unless he told him what he was doing. He also knew Thomas really didn't like Potter these days, something about Ginny Weasley. So Malfoy decided to take a chance.

"Whatcha making!?" asked Dean again pointing his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy ignored him.

"You don't like Potter do you?" he asked.

"Of course not! He stole my girl! And why do you care!?"

"Well, because if you don't like him, a have a perfect way to destroy Potter's life."

Dean's eyes bulged.

"What do you mean?" He asked quickly, licking his lips.

"If I complete this potion, Potter might lose his brain, and you would probably get your... Weasley back" He said quickly.

Dean's eyes skimmed over the potion.

"You're crazy Malfoy... But I'll help you."

Malfoy smiled like a devil once more.

"Then let's get to work"

While Malfoy and Thomas battle out the making of the Potion, something strange is happening to Ronald Weasley's freckle.

Bright light streamed into the nearest window in the sixth year boy's dormitory, lighting up the room. All is calm, except Ronald Weasley shifting in his bed. He shifts... And falls of his bed.

"OW" He hits the floor hard bruising his head. As he tries to get up, he swears to see one of his freckles bounce across his arm. His eyes snapped wide. _No freckles can't move._ He thought. He stood there watching his arm when suddenly another freckle moved. Ron fainted.

Down in the Hogwarts dungeon, another potion is brewing. A potion that will change the world as it is! An incredible, unbelievable, amazing, jaw dropping potion. Yes Hermione Granger is trying to make the greatest potion ever. The first bra potion.

As Hermione leans over the potion she tries to figure out what kind of cloth should the "best bra" should be. Cotton or fake fur? But her thoughts are pushed away when she hears an loud bang,

"Oh snap" come from outside the room, followed with someone falling.

_Ginny_, Hermione thought. She ran over to find a fizzled hair Ginny Weasley on the floor.

"Here let me help you Ginny"

"Thanks Hermione" said Ginny as she regained her balance.

"No Problem. Can you help me with something?" asked Hermione.

"Ya sure, what?"

"Well, I'm trying to make the best bra potion."

"The best bra potion?" scoffed Ginny laughing.

"Yup! Want to see?"

"Of course!" Hermione led Ginny over to the brewing potion. It was now a bright shade of pink.

"Wow Hermione. Your the last person I would of thought to try and make this!"

"Well people do change" Hermione said. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before both burst out laughing.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it! This was just a quick prologue. Chapter one will be shortly. Oh and see that weird box down at the end of the page? Just type what you think in it and I will be VERY happy!


End file.
